El amor en si mismo
by FJKimi
Summary: El amor en si mismo. Con sus dudas, con sus altibajos, con sus victorias. Pero más importante, con su sinceridad. Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Un hecho obvio

Y ¿Entonces?

Todo el tiempo es igual. Sea de noche día, cuando esta con él, es…Diferente.

Con él no puede ser la chica alegre, la que es tierna y amable, la que es de corazón puro. No, no con él. Con él no puede fingir que no le pasa nada y sonreír como idiota para no preocupar a nadie. Hay que tener los pies en la tierra.

Cuando ella estaba con un hombre tan frió e indiferente como Ulquiorra Cifer no podía ser… ¿Ella? No es que fuera eso. Pero simplemente no podía mantener esa actitud infantil según algunos. Había que ser fuerte, directa y muy segura de sí misma, mantener la calma y ser paciente. Pero sobre todo ser sincera.

No es que a él le importase lo que ella sienta, no en gran medida. Pero compartían gran parte del tiempo. Al principio ella quiso ser como era siempre. Y no pudo.

No pudo con su inexpresividad, con su actitud pesimista, implacable. Con sus ojos, con esa mirada tan vacía y pacífica. No pudo. Le hacía sentir abrumada, y permanecer junto a él le provocaba todo tipo de sensaciones que nunca se imaginó. Por eso tuvo que ser diferente.

Pero no ser otra persona, ella era misma. Seguía siendo ella, pero le mostraba por alguna razón que ni ella misma comprendía, lo que era realmente. No la persona que pretendía ser ante otros para evitar que se preocuparan con ella. En cierta medida, eso le gustaba.

No era como cuando estaba con Ichigo y se ponía nerviosa, y no sabía que decir, claro que Ulquiorra la ponía nerviosa, pero era totalmente diferente. Ulquiorra la hacía dudar, y sabía que ella a él le provocaba la misma sensación con sus preguntas existenciales. Y con Ichigo no. No podía siquiera mantener una conversación normal. Tenía claro que sentía hacia el pelinaranja, pero ¿y hacia Ulquiorra?

Y en primer lugar. ¿Se puede sentir algo por quien te ha secuestrado usando chantajes? ¿Es posible eso? Esa era su duda. Su pregunta, la que le invadía la mayor del tiempo desde que comenzó a notar que no se sentía igual. Se sentía incluso mucho mejor.

Tenía su protección, tenía su tiempo, su disposición para escuchar, su cuidado e interés que su compañero negaba. ¿Hasta qué punto todo eso era parte de las órdenes de Aizen?

Las dudas y la inseguridad la carcomían. Ella quiere saberlo. Quiere saberlo todo. Sobre él, sobre ella, lo que son, lo que sienten. No puede pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Pero ¿Y si es inapropiado? ¿Y si está mal? ¿Y si el la odia y solo finge? ¿Y si nunca tuvo interés en ella?

Quizá algún día pueda encontrar las respuestas. Deseo que no fuera demasiado tarde para ello.

* * *

><p>Mmmm no sé como explicar esto. Dije que no escribiría. Pero ya me ves aquí. Esta serie de drabbles es de una pareja que me gusta mucho y quise dedicarla a alguien especial para mí.<p>

Sí, sí, el amor me ha pegado. Pero no quiero ser cursi y así. Y en este primer drabble el tema es el enamoramiento y las dudas. No todos los enamoramientos son iguales y siempre terminas con muchas dudas. Eso.


	2. Sigamos en silencio

Sigamos en silencio.

Cierras los ojos y tomas aire. Te recuestas sobre la cama.

Hace frío. El aire esta helado y por alguna razón los colores de la habitación no ayudan en nada. Te abrazas a ti misma tratando de reconfortante, pero lo único que viene a tu mente es la tristeza.

Te sientes sola, desesperada. "Quizá nunca debí venir" Murmuras. Pero no tenías otra opción. No era una negociación, era una orden. No era algo que debieras pensar dos veces, se trataba de tus amigos o tú. Y te decidiste por ellos.

Si, por tus amigos, por tu segunda familia. Por la gente que estuvo contigo y aunque a algunos apenas les conocías los querías demasiado, porque aprendiste mucho de ti misma durante el lapso de tiempo que llevaban.

Escuchas el sonido de la puerta. Es tu carcelero.

Te pones de pie y miras hacía la ventana "Sé fuerte Orihime" te dices a ti misma y cambias tu expresión. No quieres mostrarle temor, quieres que el respete, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Escuchas sus pasos avanzar hacia a ti hasta que se detienen y tú sigues de pie, con las manos entrecruzadas, él no dice nada. Luego de pocos minutos él te habla.

"Ya te diste cuenta" Te dice con su voz fría y que retumba por toda la habitación.

"Hace falta más que eso para que ellos sean derrotados" Le contestas con determinación.

Él no te dice nada. Solo se queda ahí mirándote.

"Ellos no están muertos" Y ahora tu rompes con la tranquilidad. Tu semblante ahora es de tristeza y unas lágrimas están a punto de caer. Aprietas los puños y vuelves a darle la espalda. Si vas a llorar no lo haces frente a él.

Ya has sufrido lo suficiente y llorar frente a él no te sirve de nada.

Dentro de ti tu corazón está roto. Porque cuando te dijeron que ellos habían quedado seriamente lastimados sentiste como si tu corazón estuviese hecho de cristal y le hubieran lanzado una roca y tratar inútilmente de recoger cada pedazo y unirlo de nuevo.

Te sientes culpable e inútil. Culpable porque es por ti a quien sus amigos han ido a buscar, inútil por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Tu impotencia te está superando. Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer en momentos como ese?

Momentos en los que tu única compañía es quien ha provocado directamente o indirectamente ese daño. El cumple su trabajo. No sabes si le gusta o no, solo sabes que lo hace.

"Mujer" Su voz te saca de tus pensamientos pero no logras responderle.

"Mujer" Dice por segunda vez, no le prestas atención.

"Mujer" La tercera es la vencida. Te ha hecho enojar.

"¡Mi nombre no es mujer! Soy Orihime Inoue" Le contestas exaltada. El no responde. Solo se queda en silencio. Te mira fijamente. Te tranquilizas. Y se quedan en silencio como siempre.

* * *

><p>Los pensamientos negativos llegan a ser tan poderosos que pueden tumbarnos. Pero se puede elegir, siempre se puede elegir. Este no es muy romántico, pero cosas como esas llegan a sucedernos. En lo personal a mi no me gusta llorar en frente de la gente, menos enfrente de mis amigos. También me hago la fuerte(? pero no siempre puedo uwu. Y a veces solo en silencio podemos estar mejor.<p> 


	3. Muerte serena

Muerte Serena

Nunca la perdía de vista, tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Recorría con su mirada su cuerpo de pies a cabeza hasta encontrar sus ojos con los suyos, en sus tristes ojos grises veía lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, quedaba totalmente expuesta ante él.

Ambos sabían que ella trataba de hacerse la firme, el disfrutaba cada intento de hacerle perder la quietud y verla desmoronarse ante él y ver expuesta su verdadera naturaleza, solo que escuchar sus lamentos y quejas por sus compañeros y en privativo por el shinigami pelinaranja hacía que le hirviese la sangre.

Estaba harto de escuchar las falsas esperanzas que se hacía la joven con el shinigami, lo odiaba, no sabía cómo ni porque pero el solo escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de ella era suficiente para comenzar a joderla de nuevo.

Si no fuera por ese hecho él se quedaría totalmente en tranquilidad escuchando sus bobadas sobre el amor y sentimientos y lo destacada que era la vida humana, total no le incumbía, si a ella gozaba hablar de eso y le hacía bien, lo aceptaría.

Pero no, en momentos como ese deseaba escuchar cualquier otra cosa menos el aprecio hacia Ichigo Kurosaki. Su odio hacia el joven creció de manera irracional y ciega, tanto que quizá con solo verle no dudaría en exterminarlo de una vez por todas. Sin embargo por otra parte la muerte de este afectaría también a la mujer. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿No se supone que debía protegerla? En ese momento deseaba protegerla incluso de si mismo.

La quería solo para sí mismo. Quería su dolor, sus lágrimas, su sufrimiento, también quería su sonrisa, sus miradas, quería todo de ella. …

Y no lo entendía, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera, no sabía que era eso, pero quería mantenerlo, y haría lo que fuese para mantener consigo a la mujer sana y salva, incluso después de la guerra, incluso si Aizen no se lo permitiera, iba a intentarlo.

Velaría por su seguridad, por su tranquilidad, incluso por su felicidad si era lo que ella deseaba, pero por ninguna razón iba a alejarse de ella.

Posiblemente algún día intentaría conocer el significado de la palabra corazón, y dárselo a Orihime, si es que tenía uno.

Porque ella le pertenecía. Era su mujer, solo suya y de nadie más. No iba a compartirla con nadie. Ni con sus camaradas, ni con el estúpido shinigami pelinaranja. Mucho menos con él.

* * *

><p>Y aqui de nuevo con otro tema, los celos. Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen; jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti(?) Esta bien ya, solo quería poner un poco de humor. Quiza hice un poco de ooc pero quiero aclarar tambien que los drabbles estan relacionados entre sí pero de manera no lineal. No sé si se entienda(?)<p>

En fin, gracias a quien leen y siguen estos drabbles ^^ muchas gracias.


End file.
